una historia friky
by problem22
Summary: las desventuras de cherry el humano y star la alicornio
1. Chapter 1

**era una mañana fria y una pony se estaba levantando de su cama lista para ir ala escuela. y fue directo al baño a bañarse**

 **20 minutos mas tarde**

 **caminando por el pasillo ala habitacion de su sempai para despertarlo.**

 **(habre la puerta)**

 **star: despierta sempai solo vengo ha decirte que ya meboi ala escuela.**

 **sempai: zzzzzz... ok adios ... zzzzz**

 **star: bueno adios sempai (se va)**

 **2 horas despues**

 **un chico humano de 15 años de edad se levantava de su cama listo para la misma rutina de siempre no hacer nada en todo el dia. el nombre de este chico es reigen pero todos lo conocen como cherry por su cabello color rojo cereza .el no tenia muchos amigos, vive en una mancion en friky city la ciudad mas friky del planeta, con su hermana star una alicornio blanca con una crin de color negro y azul flama y pupilas color turquesa tiene 14 años de edad. star es la sobrina adoptiva de celestia. por un incidente q cherry causo en equestria fue desterrado pero eso es otra historia hoy en dia cherry puede volver a equestria cuando quiera.**

 **cherry: mierda que hora es de seguro star se fue la escuela. mejor me voy a desayunar.**

 **mientras tanto en otro lugar en una isla conocida como creepyland. vivia un chico mitad lobo y demonio sus ojos tenian colores diferente el ojo izquierdo era azul y el derecho era rojo y tenia poderes psionicos los cuales no sabia como controlarlos tiene una espada katana anti demonios que ledio su padre adoptivo, el nombre del chico es ritsu pero todos loconocen como cronus, su pelo es negro como la noche, y largo haci que que un mechon de cabello le tapaba el ojo derecho y tiene pinta de emo.**

 **cronus: (caminando por la calle tomado de la mano de una niña pequeña)**

 **cronus: recuerdame por que estoy haciendo esto.**

 **sally: porque slendy te dijo que tenias que salir mas en ves de que darte en cerrado en tu cuarto viendo caricaturas, y que mejor forma de salir que llevarme al parque.**

 **cronus: coño ok solo tellevare al parque y me voy a casa de insane.**

 **sally: slendy te dijo que tenias q cuidarme**

 **cronus: tedoy un chocolate si te quedas en el parque**

 **sally: oki**

 **cronus: bueno ya llegamos que date en el parque yo mevoy.**

 **sally: adios.**

 **cronus:(se esfuma) adios.**

 **en casa de insane**

 **insane: excelente ya casi esta listo el portal solo necesito algo mas, mierda don de esta cronus dijo que iba llegar con el con el componente faltante**

 **cronus: insane aquitraigo lo que necesitabas.**

 **insane: como mierda apareciste de rrepente.**

 **cronus: eso no importa, terminemos con esto.**

 **continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**continuamos con cherry y star.**

 **llegando de la escuela star entra en la casa y encuentra a cherry dormido en el sofa de la sala.**

 **star: despierta sempai, ya llegue de la escuela**

 **cherry:'bostezando' hola star cuando llegastes.**

 **star: apenas hace 5 minutos, y sempai que no seteolvide lo que vamos, hacer mañana.**

 **cherry: ok y que es lo que no tengo que olvidar**

 **star:'suspiro' vamos a pasar 2 semanas en equestria, y note quejes**

 **cherry: espera tienes que ir a la escuela.**

 **star: nope porque las clases fueron canceladas, porque, hubo un incidente en salon de ciencias.**

 **cherry: oh coño, star sabes no me siento bien, creo que tengo calentura y ...**

 **star: ¡dejate de mierdas!. joder no se que voy hacer contigo, nisiquiera tetomas en serio nuestra relacion.**

 **cherry: 'enojado' ¡joder star jodes de maciado con eso diciendo a todos que te nemos una relacion no tenemos una puta relacion, sabes que solo te considero como mi hermana y que todo esto empezo con una pinche cadena magica!**

 **star:'llorando' no tienes que hablarme de esa forma.**

 **'en tonces la alicornio seva corriendo hacia su habitacion. cherry se dirige hacia la habitacion de star.**

 **cherry:'tocando la puerta' star estas ahi puedo entrar?**

 **star: vete, no quiero hablar contigo**

 **cherry:'entra en la habitacion' solo vengo ha disculparme.**

 **star:'enojada' no me importa, largate no quiero verte.**

 **cherry:'seva' ok adios y lo siento star.**

 **'cherry se dirigia hacia a la puerta de su habitacion, cuando sentia que alguien lo estaba abrazando. era star parecia que no queria soltarlo'**

 **star: acepto tus disculpas pero no vuelvas hacerme llorar.**

 **cherry:'suspiro' ok star.**

 **star: de todas formas mañana vamos ha quedarnos dos semanas en equestria, entendido.**

 **cherry: si star.**

 **'al dia siguiente en equestria'**

 **star: ¡no te emociona estar en equestria!**

 **cherry: eh... aja si**

 **star: sabes ha muchos bronys les en cantaria estar en equestria.**

 **cherry: sabes que yo tambien soy brony, y lo que ocurrio hace un año en equestria no se si lo olvidarian.**

 **star: no te preocupes, en ves de olvidar es mejor perdorar.**

 **cherry:' sonriendo'**

 **'sin darce cuenta cherry choca con una persona bastante alta, y se cai al suelo'**

 **cherry:'en el suelo' ay, mierda lo siento no medicuenta**

 **tipo: oye niño estas bien?**

 **cherry:'sorprendido' sssi oye te conosco?**

 **tipo: nolo creo.**

 **star: otro humano?**

 **'el tipo era un humano de 195 cm de alto pelo largo color morado, con unos gogles en la cabesa,con un abrigo largo que llega hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla'**

 **'mientras una pony blanca parecia estar buscando alguien'**

 **rarity: oye jeff te estaba buscando donde estabas.**

 **jeff: por ahi curioseando.**

 **star: hola rarity**

 **rarity: ¡princesa star! cuando llego a canterlot**

 **star: 'risita'por favor rarity solo llamame star.**

 **rarity: oh porfavor no seas modesta princes...**

 **cherry: 'tartamudeando' hhhhola rarrrrity**

 **rarity: hola cherry no esperaba verte en equestria, hace mucho que no vienes aqui.**

 **cherry: oye rarity hace cuanto conoces ha jeff te llamas jeff**

 **jeff: si**

 **rarity: hace dos meses, de echo vivo con el**

 **cherry: oh... y yo creia que eras lesbiana.**

 **rarity: no es mi novio y no soy lesbiana.**

 **star: entonces porque vives con el?**

 **rarity: bueno yo eh...**

 **jeff: solo la dejo vivir conmigo por que en el mundo humano no tiene casa.**

 **star: oh eso lo explica todo bueno fue un gusto ver los pero nos tenemos que ir hacique adios rarity, adios jeff**

 **rarity y jeff:'se van' adios.**

 **cherry: si adios : que raro tengo el precentimiento que ya lo habia visto antes.**

 **star: sempai vienes o tequedas ablando solo.**

 **cherry: lla voy star.**

 **continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**continuamos con insane y cronus que intentaban crear un portal dimencional.**

 **insane: `enojado`dijiste que iba funcionar y no paso nada!**

 **cronus: bueno hicimos todo lo que nos dictaba segun el libro, pero creo que algo nos falta.**

 **insane: y que es.**

 **cronus: un alma humana pero de donde conseguimos un alma humana.**

 **insane: no me veas ami yo no tengo alma.**

 **cronus: bueno yo si tengo pero ni creas que usaremos mi alma.**

 **insane: de todas formas la tuya no iba a servir, por ser mitad demonio y furry.**

 **cronus: 'molesto'me llamastes, FURRY!**

 **insane: si y que, no se supe que eso eres?**

 **cronus: ala mierda si tevas a poner haci mejor mevoy, coño.**

 **repentidamente cronus se esfuma sin dejar rastro**

 **insane: que coño le pasa, que lloron.**

 **mientras tanto con slenderman y sally, buscando a cronus.**

 **slender:'furioso'no puede creer, lo ìrresponsable que puede ser ese chico. dejar sola a una niña en el parque!...**

 **sally: slendy no te enojes con el es que tenia que cosas que hacer con insane y ademas ...**

 **slender: no me importa, el sabe que le dije que tenia que llevarte y cuidarte en el parque.**

 **flasback**

 **slender: escucha ritsu lleva a sally al parque y cuidala.**

 **cronus: y yo porque que lo haga jeff**

 **slender: tu tienes que hacerlo ya que no haces nada y eres el peor aprendis que etenido ya que ati ni te importa matar.**

 **cronus:'suspiro' estabien la llevare alparque**

 **slender: estabien pero cuidala osino yo...**

 **cronus: osino que**

 **slender: osino yo DESCARGARE TODA MI FURRY SOBRETI. ENTESDISTE.**

 **cronus:'nervioso' ok**

 **fin del flasback**

 **slender: donde estara...**

 **sally: deseguro ya devio de irse acasa**

 **slender: ok mejor volvamos a casa aver silo encontramos.**

 **mas tarde en casa**

 **slenderman encontro a cronus en el sofa viendo la tele**

 **y le estuvo dando un sermon sobre que tenia que cuidar a sally.**

 **cronus: ho vamos slenderman, sabes ni que la fueran a matar literalmente ella ya esta muerta**

 **slenderman: no me importa era tu responsabilidad**

 **ahora vete atu cuarto estas castigado!**

 **cronus se esfuma asu abitacion**

 **jane: ipensar que ibas adescargar toda tu ira con el, como lo hicistes con jeff.**

 **slenderman: prefiero ser blando con el, estoy seguro que algun dia sabra lo mucho que me importa.**

 **5 horas mastarde**

 **cronus espero aque todos se durmieran para intentar habrir un portal dimencional**

 **cronus: espero que esto funcione. que bueno que le robe esta alma humana a tails doll**

 **cronus dibujando un pentagrama en el suelo con sangre y resitando unas palabras en latin.**

 **cronus: ha quiba el ultimo ingrediente, el alma humana.**

 **cronus: 'sorprendio' funciona**

 **jeff: que haces cabron**

 **cronus seha susto y cai dentro del portal por accidente y el portal se ciera**

 **jeff: ups**

 **continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**continuamos con star y cherry llegando al castillo en canterlot.**

 **cherry:'tirado en el suelo' dios al fin llegamos que flojero tengo.**

 **star: sempai levantate es la tercera ves que tecais al suelo y lo haces apropocito!**

 **cherry: 'selevanta' por que solo no usastes un echiso de teletransporte haci seria mas facil llegar al castillo**

 **star: te hace falta caminar y salir alguna parte, no toda tu vida te quedaras encerrado en la mancion.**

 **derrepente alguien le tapa los ojos a star**

 **star: sempai no es tiempo para esto quitame tus manos de mi cara!**

 **cherry: star sabes que estoy enfrente de ti.**

 **celestia: no vas a saludar a tu tia**

 **star sevoltea y de la un abrazo**

 **star: es bueno verte despues de tanto tiempo quiero contarte todo lo que echo ultimamente.**

 **celestia: 'abrasando' tambien meda gusto verte cariño**

 **cherry se que todo callado ya que no tiene ni puta idea que decir haci que mejor se va caminando como si nada, derrepente celestia va y leda un abraso**

 **celestia: 'abrasandolo' que novas a saludarme**

 **cherry: 'nervioso' h-hola... celestia**

 **celestia: y dime reigen tu y star que han echo?**

 **cherry: como supiste mi nombre...**

 **celestia: star me lo dijo en una carta que me envio, sabes no respondistes mi pregunta...**

 **star: para que te molestas tia si nunca va ablar lo unico que emos echo es discutir, discutir y discutir es que nunca se toma enserio nuestra relacion**

 **celestia:'losuelta' relacion? que tipo de relacion tienes con star, vamos dime reigen**

 **cherry: ninguna no tenemos ninguna relacion es que star es muy...**

 **star: ves tia incluso miente para engañarme con otras chicas.**

 **celestia: en serio reigen sabe que... donde esta**

 **star: joder se fue**

 **mientras tanto en ponyville**

 **cherry: dios que bueno que me escape sino tendria que escuchar los inutiles sermones de celestia.**

 **desde lejos escucha una voz que se le hace familiar**

 **cherry: oh... mierda por favor que no sea...**

 **pinkie pie aparace de repente enfrente de cherry y leda un abrazo**

 **cherry: oh hola pinkie que quieres.**

 **pinkie: nada solo que me entere de alguien que medijo que estavas de vuelta en equestria y queria darte la bienvenida y ...**

 **cherry: eje si eso es muy... dulce de tu parte pero metengo que ir asi que adios pin...**

 **pinkie: 'lo abrasa`no espera ven quiero presentarte alguien que conoci**

 **cherry: no me importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer**

 **pinkie: sabes escuche por ahi que alguien te esta buscando**

 **cherry: en serio no medigas es obio que es star ya que me escape del castillo cuando ella estava hablando con celestia**

 **pinkie: lo se y si no bienes conmigo congusto te llevare con ella**

 **cherry: como se que no es una trampa**

 **pinkie: hagamos una pikie promesa**

 **cherry: ok**

 **pinkie:'lo toma de la mano' jijijiiji**

 **cherry:'sonrojado' sueltame no megusta que metomen dela mano.**

 **pinkie: no hasta que llequemos a sugarcube corner y por que estas sonrojado**

 **cherry: por nada solo vamonos**

 **mas tarde en sugarcube corner**

 **pinkie: lla llegamos ya puedes soltarme de la mano**

 **cherry: eh... ahsi claro 'le suelta lamano'**

 **entrando en sugarcube corner pinkie y cherry se encuentran con la señora cake**

 **pinkie: hola sra cake**

 **sra cake: hola pinkie**

 **pinkie: digame el sigue dormido.**

 **sra cake: no se desperto hace 10 minutos le dije que se quedara hasta que llegaras.**

 **pinkie: oki ven cherry no seas timido**

 **cherry: ok**

 **subiendo las escaleras cherry y pinki vieron que estava viendo por la ventana**

 **pinkie: hola me alegra que estes bien solo vengo apresentarte a un amigo se llama cherry, por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre**

 **chico: me llamamo ritsu, pero todos medisen cronus.**

 **continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**continuamos con pinkie, cherry y cronus**

 **pinkie: bueno no terminamos de conocernos cuando te desmayastes en el bosque everfree**

 **cheery: que no lo encontrastes desmayado**

 **pinkie: no cuando lo encontre estava vien solo me presente y se desmayo, me recuerda la ves cuando nos conocimos tu tambien te desmayastes.**

 **cherry: ni me lo recuerdes**

 **pinkie: y dime ritsu como llegastes a equestria**

 **cronus: 'pensando' mmmmm no lo se**

 **pinkie: bueno dejame presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos el es cherry.**

 **cronus: y donde esta**

 **pinkie: pues a mi ladoque no ves**

 **pinkie seda cuenta que cherry se fue**

 **pinkie: no le prestas atencion a este chico y seva sin decir nada.**

 **cronus: mira dejo una nota.**

 **pinkie: 'viendo a todos lados' donde**

 **cronus:'le quita la nota' en tu espalda**

 **pinkie: y que dice.**

 **cronus: bueno dice querida pinkie pie me fui porque tenia cosas mejores que hacer, que hacer amistad con tu amigo as ique adios.**

 **xoxoxo cherry :V**

 **pinkie: que lindo dejo abrasos y besos 3**

 **cronus: sabes ese chico deveria cambiar de aptitud**

 **pinkie: no es eso solo es muy timido vamos a buscarlo**

 **cronus y pinkie fueron en busca de cherry y no lo encontraron por ningun lado.**

 **pinkie: es inutil no lo encontramos, de seguro ya se fue a su mundo.**

 **cronus: isi mejor le preguntamos a alguien**

 **pinkie: buena idea, buena idea vamos a preguntarle a rainbow dash.**

 **dirigiendose a casa de RD**

 **pinkie: 'gritando' oye rainbow, estas en casa si lo estas has visto a cherry!**

 **rainbow: 'despertando' que quieres pinkie.**

 **pinkie: has visto a cherry?**

 **rainbow: de echo si hace rato lovi dirigiendose al bosque everfree, le pregunte que estava haciendo pero me ignoro por completo.**

 **pinkie: bueno gracias Dashie adios.**

 **entonces pinkie y ritsu sedirijieron al bosque everfree pero fueron interumpidos por RD**

 **rainbow: esperen los voy acompañar quiero saver que setrai entre manos.**

 **mas tarde en el bosque everfree**

 **rainbow: oye no me has dicho tu nombre**

 **cronus: me llamo ritsu pero medisen cronus**

 **rainbow: bueno ritsu hace cuanto conoces a pinkie pie**

 **cronus: apenas esta mañana**

 **pinkie: nos conocimos justo aqui en el bosque everfree.**

 **rainbow: no fue aqui donde conocistes a ...**

 **cronus: escucharon eso**

 **pinkie: escuchar que**

 **se escuchava un ruido detras de los arbustos decidieron ver que era**

 **cherry: 'jalando una espada' sal de ahi estupida espada putos arbustos.**

 **rainhow: quieto ahi cherry te atrapamos con las manos en la masa.**

 **pinkie: pero rainbow el no a echo nada malo**

 **rainbow: pero talves esta intentando hacer algo malo.**

 **pinkie: pero Dashie si sigues jusgandolo de esa manera nunca quera ser nuestro amigo.**

 **rainbow: que importa tu sabes lo que el iso**

 **pinkie eso no importa el es bueno.**

 **mientras pinkie y rainbow discutian sobre cherry, el logro sacar la espada.**

 **cronus: oye esa es mi esapada, regresamela**

 **cherry: no veo tu nombre escrito hacie el que la encuentra se la queda**

 **cronus: hablo enserio regresamela**

 **cherry abre y sierra la espada rrepentidas veces y ritsu se veia que se prendia de un fuego color rojo cadaves que se abria la espada**

 **RD y PP: wow!**

 **cherry: interesante mientras la espada este envainada ensierra tu poder de demonio quiene eres**

 **cronus: como sabes que soy un demonio**

 **cherry: no lo sabia solo suponia que lo eras ademas tienes una cola, como la de rin okumura.**

 **rainbow: en tonces ritsu es un...**

 **pinkie: demonio!**

 **cherry: 'se teletransporta' adios**

 **mas tarde en sweet apple acres**

 **applejack: en tonces quieren decir que cherry esta de vuelta y que le robo la espada a este chico**

 **RD Y PP: exacto**

 **applejack: no te preocupes chico recuperaremos tu espada y porcierto como te llamas**

 **cronus: ritsu**

 **pinkie:' lo abraza' ritsu note preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos aunque seas un demonio no me importa si lo eres o no.**

 **cronus: gracias pinkie**

 **applejack: bueno donde estaria cherry**

 **pinkie: el esta en canterlot**

 **rainbow: como sabes que esta en canterlot**

 **pinkie: star melodijo ella lo estava buscando porque se fue de canterlot**

 **cronus: bueno vallamos a canterlot**

 **mientras tanto en en el castillo de celestia y luna.**

 **star: donde estavas te andava buscando por todos lados.**

 **cherry: en ponyville, que no dijistes que tenia que salir mas?**

 **star: bueno si pero metenias preocupada la proxima ves dime cuando vallas a salir.**

 **cherry: ok**

 **star: por cierto de donde sacastes esa espada**

 **cherry: oh... esto no es nada solo un rregalo de un amigo.**

 **continuara**


End file.
